


I Loved Her First

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I loved her first, Mileven, father - Freeform, heartland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Mike might be El's true love, but Hopper will always be her fatherFanvideoI Loved Her First - Heartland





	I Loved Her First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's because I, too, am adopted, but the Hopper-eleven dynamics just get to me. Also, my dad may or may not be a Hopper.


End file.
